<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NSFW Alphabet [Charles Smith] by SaintLilin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851615">NSFW Alphabet [Charles Smith]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintLilin/pseuds/SaintLilin'>SaintLilin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, For the most part, Kinks, M/M, Multi, gender-neutral, headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintLilin/pseuds/SaintLilin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A to Z the kinks and quirks of Charles Smith</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Original Character(s), Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NSFW Alphabet [Charles Smith]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)</strong>
</p><p>Sex doesn’t end when Charles comes, it ends when he’s got his partner asleep in his arms, goddammit. He’d be a big ‘let me help you get clean’ person, suggesting a bath or just wiping the sweat and fluid off of their body with a warm cloth. He really needs that Sweet Sweet Oxytocin that comes with skin to skin contact, especially if the sex was particularly physically/emotionally demanding.</p><p>
  <strong>B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)</strong>
</p><p>Charles prides himself on his physical strength, and what better way to show that off than to carry around his partner with his Big Beefy Arms™. That said, Charles is a huge stomach/thigh/hip/ass grabber, kisser, squeezer. Anywhere someone could pack a little extra, he’s all over it.</p><p>
  <strong>C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)</strong>
</p><p>Has a huge kink for coming on or inside his partner. It’s almost territorial, a way for him to stake his claim, but he loves the visual of it dripping between his partner’s thighs, marking their stomach or chest.</p><p>
  <strong>D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)</strong>
</p><p>Charles enjoys playing a ‘submissive’ role with his long-term partner. That is all.</p><p>
  <strong>E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)</strong>
</p><p>This. Man. Fucks. Sorry, he’s no pure snowflake. Homeboy fucks, but he likes familiarity. In whatever town he’s staying at, if he’s staying long enough (or returns to it) he’ll take an innocent fancy to one of the working gals/guys and frequent them while he’s there and in need of company. Good news for his future partner: he knows all the tricks in the book.</p><p>
  <strong>F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)</strong>
</p><p>If he’s the one giving: Holding his partner in his arms, moving them slowly up and down his cock. Slow and torturous with their faces inches apart because he’s a glutton for those small, minute expressions.</p><p>If he's the one taking: Back arched, face buried in the crook of his arms with his partner's fist twisted in his hair.</p><p>
  <strong>G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)</strong>
</p><p>Charles takes everything in stride–from slipping feet to embarrassing noises to awkward shuffling. Sometimes sex is about wringing every last noise out of his partner, and sometimes it’s about being close and intimate and having a laugh with a side of slow, languid pleasure. He doesn’t adhere to sex needing to be a certain way, so he doesn’t care about “ruining the mood”. Those sweaty, breathless, blushing chuckles and giggles are his favorite.</p><p>
  <strong>H = Hair</strong>
</p><p>Charles trims, probably, because hims a neat boy.</p><p>
  <strong>I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)</strong>
</p><p>He’s an attentive, passionate lover even when he doesn’t realize it. The type of person who watches their partner through heavy eyes, kisses the back of their elbow just because that’s what’s in reach. Smoothes the hair off their sweaty forehead in the middle of fucking them into the ground. Takes a break between sessions for water and then picks right back up when they’re ready, even if he’s still soft and spent.</p><p>
  <strong>J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)</strong>
</p><p>Charles is, ostensibly, the picture of self control, body awareness and discipline. But there are some times where he just gets worked up. When Charles can afford the time to be languid, he’ll take himself in hand while soaking in a bath or secluded spring to really draw his pleasure out, but he’s not above shoving his trousers down his thighs and spilling over his fingers at the first opportunity available. Dripping drool down his chin, cursing under his breath, hiding his face in the crook of his arm until he reaches that peak.</p><p>
  <strong>K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)</strong>
</p><p>Charles has an oral fixation kink. He likes to press his fingers against his partner’s lips, move them over their teeth and gums and feel the ridges on the roof of their mouth and the smooth, wet underside of their tongue. The warm, wet saliva spilling past their lips, down his knuckles, the bob of their throat when they swallow around them. He’s a great kisser, needless to say.</p><p>
  <strong>L = Location (favorite places to do the do)</strong>
</p><p>Having sex outside is one of those things he doesn’t realize he likes as much as he does, but he really likes it. His partner brings it up to him one day, mentioning that they’ve had sex in the woods more than in a bed and it kind of just. Hits him. He likes feeling the breeze on his sweaty back and the sun-warmed skin of his partner. The taste of their mouth mixed with the rain in the air.</p><p>
  <strong>M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)</strong>
</p><p>The inconspicuous foreplay hours before he and his partner know they’ll get some time alone. The light, flirting touches on his chest and thigh, heated eye contact. It’s the promise that really occupies his mind for the remainder of the day.</p><p>
  <strong>N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)</strong>
</p><p>Charles’ squick is asphyxiation. In-Game Charles Smith has watched the life be drained from plenty of eyes, seen it inches away from his own, and that shit would haunt him all the way to the modern reincarnation of himself. Charles would never put his hands around his partner’s neck with the intention of squeezing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)</strong>
</p><p>Giving: He’s great at it. Duh. He’s really into pleasuring his partner without receiving any stimulation himself, and oral is a great way to do just that. It keeps his mind clear so he can really focus on them.</p><p>Receiving: Oral fixation posits that he’d probably also be super into blowjobs–and he is… Sorta. He really likes the desperate looks on his partner’s face when they try to swallow him down, but he almost can’t help sticking his fingers in their mouth along with his cock to stretch their lips out further, feel the soft insides of their cheeks. Instead of a regular bob-your-head blowjob he’d rather his partners mouth warm his cock while he squeezes their cheeks, twitches along their tongue. Eases himself down to feel the back of their throat, the press of their tonsils.</p><p>
  <strong>P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.) Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)</strong>
</p><p>These two go hand in hand, as does the masturbation one because: it’s all about context. If he has the time he’d absolutely make a day of fucking or being fucked by his partner, but there just isn’t always enough. In these instances he usually focuses on them. Bringing them to climax as quickly as possible, kissing them deeply and then rushing to wherever they both need to be next. He doesn’t mind not finishing every time.</p><p>
  <strong>R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)</strong>
</p><p>Charles is a Service Top. He’d try just about anything with and for his partner, even if it doesn’t excite him personally. He listens to his own limits, but seeing his partner enjoy themselves is what turns him on. His risk meter runs out when it comes to the possibility of causing actual bodily harm to his partner. Spanking, slaps, shoving them around—he’s down, but he won’t budge what he knows is his own hard limit. He’d prefer a slow torture, something like Shibari.</p><p>
  <strong>S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)</strong>
</p><p>He’ll easily–easily–hold himself off for as long as his partner needs to be satisfied. Rather, for him to feel satisfied that his partner is satisfied.</p><p>
  <strong>T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)</strong>
</p><p>Modern Charles 100% owns a vibrator because he’s not a prideful prude. Again, causing pleasure without receiving any is Charles’ candy. That vibrator is 100% a hitachi wand and he 110% uses it on his partners to give them mind-blowing orgasms. And to torture them. Which brings me to my next point:</p><p>
  <strong>U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)</strong>
</p><p>Good fucking luck, because when Charles is in the mood to see his partner crying, begging, writhing, making an absolute mess of themselves, he’s going to get it.</p><p>
  <strong>V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)</strong>
</p><p>He’s a quiet, taciturn man until you start to touch him. His partners will never need to guess if what they’re doing is good or bad because Charles is incredibly vocal. Grunts, moans, heavy panting and gasps. He’s not talkative until he gets close to his climax and then–</p><p>
  <strong>W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck, I’m gonna come deep inside of you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dirty talk, meet breeding kink. This one is more x DFAB.</p><p> </p><p>Charles gets real talkative in the moments before he comes. Spouting out praise and orders, <em>“You feel so good around me, keep your legs spread like that,” </em>and indulging his want for a big family, “<em>Gonna keep you like this until your stomach is full, until you’re carrying my child. All you’re going to do is lay back and take me until you can’t anymore.”</em></p><p>Because we all say embarrassing things in the moment. (Charles would make the best dad, thanks)</p><p>
  <strong>X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)</strong>
</p><p>Both his physical dick and metaphorical dick energy are huge. Just look at him.</p><p>
  <strong>Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)</strong>
</p><p>Charles is always aware of his needs, but he’s very good at pushing them to the side. If it were truly up to him, he’d have his partner several times a day. He really enjoys sex, but he knows better than to be overindulgent.</p><p>
  <strong>Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)</strong>
</p><p>Charles is the type of guy to be ready to wrestle a cougar after sex. Sex invigorates him, but he always stays with his partner until they’re asleep at his side, curled up and safe.</p><p>Then he fucks up some cougars.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Crossposting this from my 'writing' tumblr (Lilin-writes if you wanna prompt me!) because fuck it, I love Charles and this is how i'm staying sane. </p><p>Twitter: @Saint_Lilin &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>